Steve, In a Digimon Sense
by Aishiteru Steve
Summary: DEAR GOD! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYING!
1. Birth Of A New Steve

Steve, In A Digimon Sense  
  
Ever since Steve was introduced to the manga, "Better Without Her", people have developed more and more theories of how Steve came to be, or what he even is for that matter. Some say he was a squirrel that fell into a bucket of paint, but then how could he have such an interesting tail? Some say that he was a god, created in a little vulnerable creature form, to help defend the world against Cayla. In fact, many scrolls in the author world tell of a yellow squirrel defender. Today we'll go into one of the many theories, devised from one of the many scrolls. Today we'll discuss the relevance of Steve...  
  
_As a digimon_.  
  
Now, this particular scroll starts with an egg. Beside this picture of an egg, there is a story, so let us read and enjoy.  
  
----------------------------------

Elecmon was used to having digital eggs fall from the sky onto the soft, feathery pillows below. As a caretaker of baby digimon, you tend to get used to these things. But today, an unusual egg fell from the sky. Not the normal white with yellow stripes, or with brown patches, but a completely yellow egg, with one thick black stripe. He stared at it, quite puzzled. But, soon enough, he shrugged it off and made his way to a crying poyomon. As elecmon headed off, the egg wiggled. It wiggled, and wiggled, and then cracked. The top of the shell just popped right off, as normal digieggs do when new monsters hatch. A strange, yellow blob just rolled it's way out. It wasn't very impressive for having such a different egg; it was just round and yellow. Well, it had little black eyes that were quite shiny. They looked quite a bit like those round black buttons that you always see. Suddenly, a nice, perfectly sized crib just formed it's way around the little blob in an enchantingly purple puff of smoke. It soon shut it's little beady eyes.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
KA-BOOM!! A rather large blow to the side of the mountain really did seem to make it look rather disfigured. Destruction really had it's fun points. It was so fun to take a beautiful, wonderful even, object like a mountain, and crush it into ugly and disgusting (comparatively) pile of dirt, death, and rubble. "Hmmm... I like it." A girl quietly spoke. It was actually spoken quite quietly, but the girl just seemed to have a quality to her voice that gave it a little extra shriek! However, punaymon really didn't seem to mind. Actually, punaymon was quite small, so how could he have blown a mountain to nothing? All he did was blow a couple bubbles at it! He was just a little round, black thing with beady yellow eyes! "I'll take it!" the girl spun around to elecmon, who had a rather concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yes, well... I suppose you wouldn't have been sent here had you not been sent to protect this world." Elecmon looked up at her, and out of his bag he pulled a little blue-ish device, with dark blue buttons. It was rather square, with three round buttons and a tiny little antennae sticking out of the top left dent. He reluctantly gave it to the girl, but upon receiving it, the device turned as black as black could even get, and the buttons turned an ugly gray. The girl and her new digimon suddenly just disappeared, but her cackling could be heard still on the wind. "What have I done..." Elecmon pondered, with wide and fearful eyes.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ha! How do you guys like the first chapter? It's more of an introduction, I'd say. I'm really quite proud! See, I wanted to write a fic about Steve, whom you can read about in my bio. However, he was more of a story on his own, not a fanfiction. So I thought, what if I took Steve, and made him save the world in a bunch of different categories? It would be perfect! Heh, I think you'll be able to see Steve in a lot more categories than this one! (ie. "Go, Steve-a-Chu!") Please read and review, even just an "It's good." Will cheer me up! Bye!  
  
-Aishi


	2. A Dark Spirited Angel?

Ok, every time you see 32 dashes, it means it's a change of scene. This is just to prevent confusion. For example, in one change of scene, both girls remain nameless. Now that that's out of the way, on with...  
  
Steve, In A Digimon Sense.  
  
Last time, we saw quite a few things happen in the digital world. First off, a strange digi-egg appeared in the digital nursery. Next, a girl with a very strange quality came to the nursery. Thinking she was the savior of the digital world, he gave her the digimon that he had discovered himself to be quite powerful. But when he gave her the digivice to assist her in her journey, it turned into an ugly representation of evil; the black digivice. It was then, and only then, that he realized the terrible mistake he had made.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The sudden noise woke the poor yellow digimon from his peaceful nap. He looked out of his crib, and saw the red and blue digimon pacing back and forth. He was muttering something, but the little yellow digimon couldn't understand it. After all, he only just hatched a couple hours ago. Or... Was it days? Who knew? He had already had his first taste of food when he was handed 3 tiny red berries. It wasn't a very big portion, but he wasn't a very big bunch of data. He remembered the sweet taste. He bit into the first berry, and it was like something he had never known before. He expected it to be the same as the hard, bitter skin, inside and out. However, as soon as he got past the skin, the berry oozed out a sweet, red sauce. He thoroughly enjoyed it, and licked his lips hungrily. The next berry was just as sweet as the last. Even the third one, when he was starting to get full, was quite heavenly. As he reminisced, he heard the noise again. This time, the red digimon who was pacing along was looking at the distant forest. The little yellow digimon couldn't figure out what was wrong with the red digimon's eyes, they seemed to be leaking or something. Out of confusion, and a newly developed hunger, the yellow one started to cry. The red digimon suddenly snapped back to real life, and started to feed the babies again.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"WOAH!!" she cried, as she plummeted straight down. Couldn't that rift have taken her to a better location than 500 feet in the air!? All she could think about while she fell was that it would hurt, as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
She knew she had struck fear into that pitiful thing. It was rather enjoyable. Being the sick individual she was, she loved fight-to-the-death sorts of games. Not that this could really be called a game. That poor punaymon didn't know the difference between right and wrong, so manipulating it's sense of this was the most fun she had had in a long time. Watching it blow harmless looking bubbles at some senseless old hag, then watching it explode in a shower of data was great entertainment. Even funnier, she tried to defend herself with her useless broom. She had to be senile, she called it her 'dark broom'. But always before that fatal blow, she would announce her name, so any witnesses could spread the word. The word of the "Akuryou Tenshi".  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Suddenly, she felt something, but it wasn't painful. It was actually rather pleasant. She opened her eyes. Amidst the blur and the double vision, she wasn't sure whether or not the colours were real. Pink, purple, blue, it was all soft colours. As her vision returned to normal, she had realized the lovely feeling beneath her. It was a nice feathery pillow, and it had a pretty nice look to it. She turned over, and saw something else falling from the sky, straight for her. She quickly got up, and caught it. It was an egg, in all it's striped glory. She gently put it down on the pillow where she had previously been resting, and it started to crack. She tilted her head to the side, and looked at it. The top popped off, and the shell dissolved. A lovely crib formed it's way around the white blob, perfectly fitting it. This, actually, made her smile.  
  
"Aah?" It seemed to ask her.  
  
"Um..." she looked at him, and he was staring at the giant 1 on her shirt. "Oh! Yea, that's a one. My friends call me Sarah1. But you can call me Aishi."  
  
"Aah." It concluded, although chances were it didn't even understand.  
  
"Hmm, yeah." She looked at him, and he looked at her. If this was the place that she was supposed to be, she decided that she liked it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I really hope that wasn't too confusing, that's why I put that last part in there. Just so you would hopefully know that Aishi wasn't the same as "The Akuryou Tenshi". Well, feedback is appreciated greatly! 


	3. We're Screwed

Well, hello everyone. I've been lazy, and I rediscovered tamagotchi. You know they're coming out with new ones? Well, I mean you tama fans will know what I'm talking about, but just for those who rather enjoyed them but weren't obsessed. Yeah, it's actually quite old news to those like me. But anyway, I pulled out my osu and mesu (mating tamagotchi) and I remembered the joy I had with them. Ya can't really kill 'em, they just keep mating... Well, you can kill em... Just don't make them connect and breed... But anyway, it's hard to kill 'em if you make them breed... Wait, no it's not, taking bad care will result in un-mateable characters! Anyway, drop me a review or an email or something if you like tamagotchi, and ESPECIALLY if you know about/own an osu/mesu. People who own them are really hard to find... Especially since nowadays they go for like, 200 dollars. Damn, you're suffering from all of my talkativity because I haven't talked to anybody at all in at least a day now. AND FRIGGING POPCORN KERNELS GETTING STUCK IN MY TEETH!!  
  
Steve, In a Digimon Sense  
  
Last time, our friend the little yellow digimon discovered food. He pondered, he cried, he was hungry. Elsewhere in the primary village, ANOTHER human dropped from the sky. And we learned that the Akuryou Tenshi was killing things.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Aishi looked around. All she saw were more little white blobs, with some red blobs and black blobs mixed in there. Although, there were more than enough eggs, too. They would just drop out of the sky from nowhere.  
  
"HELLO!?" She called out. Suddenly, she saw something red move quickly in the distance. This made her a bit edgy, but wouldn't you be if you just saw something red shoot like a bullet in a world that you knew nothing about? "...Hello?" She had a feeling something had suddenly changed about the atmosphere, like the presence of another being. She slowly looked up, to see a rabbit like thing, probably what she saw moving before, seeing as how it was red. It was balancing itself on a branch. And the second she had realized he was there, he started yelling. There was a blue flash, then nothing.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The little yellow digimon looked on as the red digimon frantically ran around in circles. He had come to learn a lot about that red digimon, all except his name. That still was quite a mystery. He listened closely to what the red digimon was saying, because although he didn't really understand his language, he liked listening to what the sounds made out. He kept saying this certain thing over and over again, so it must have been important. It sounded like...  
  
"Owe-mye-god-wat-hav-eye-dun-eye-killed-thee-rong-won-shee-wuz-supost-too- bee-tha-good-won-wat-hav-eye-dun-its-al-mye-falt!"  
  
He seemed to stress the 'wat-hav-eye-dun' part a lot. It must have been REALLY important! The little digimon thought this phrase over and over in his head until he was sure he had memorized it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Nnnnng..." she moaned. She wasn't really in all that much pain, she just wanted to make sure she was still alive. She was confused and stunned. She really wanted to know what was going on. She slowly opened her eyes, to see giant green ones staring her right back. She let out a startled yelp, like a dog who had gotten his tail stuck in a door.  
  
"AAH! I'm sorry, so sorry, this whole big thing has been my fault and I'm sorry and it's all my fault!!" The red and blue creature sat down, sobbing.  
  
"Err... Uhh... Umm..." She mumbled.  
  
After taking some time to recuperate, the red creature sighed. "You're in the digital world, and you need a digimon, and you have to stop everything evil that's going on, and I'm sorry, and I accidentally unleashed the evil, and I thought you were the evil, so I shocked you, and I'm sorry!"  
  
"Oh... ok... Well, I guess I accept your apology. Where can I get a 'digimon'?"  
  
"Come with me!" The red guy's ears, which had been previously drooped, perked up. "My name is elecmon."  
  
"Oh, mine's Aishi." She said, following elecmon. To her surprise, he led her right to the spot where she had fallen. "You mean these are digimon?"  
  
"Sure are! Now, choose one."  
  
"Hmm..." She said, wandering through the many aisles of cribs. She stopped at a little yellow one. "Oh! I like him!" She told elecmon.  
  
"You sure you don't want one like... This poyomon? It digivolves into patamon, it's tried, tested and true!" He looked on in disgust of the yellow thing that laid before her. It was sleeping in it's own puddle of drool, which was about the size of the digimon itself, so it was rather unpleasing to the eye.  
  
"Nope, this one is lovely, and sweet, and ADORABLE!" She looked at him lovingly; he looked so innocent and charming. Not to mention, the cute little puddle of drool that gave him character. I mean, these other things just sat there and slept. Sleep, sleep, sleep. But for this one, he didn't just wanna sleep, he wanted to DROOL. No, he DARED to drool. He was saying "JUST TRY AND STOP ME!!!" in nothing but a bodily function. He was perfect.  
  
"Oh, fine." He didn't want to say it, but he secretly hoped that another person would come along and help defend against evil, this girl looked like she needed all the help she could get. "Here's your digivice." He reached into his bag, and hesitantly gave the girl the device. He prayed that it wouldn't turn black, although he doubted the forces of evil really would benefit from this strange child. As she took it in her hand, it started to turn a yellowy-orange, just like the digimon. It's buttons however, turned black. He wondered if this was a sign of perhaps... A conflict going on within the soul of this child. Was she more than she seemed? Was she maybe good on the outside and bad on the inside? Was she...  
  
"WHEEE!!" She shouted as she tossed the digimon in the air. It landed with a sickening SPLAT in her hands, seeing as how he had just taken a rather long nap in a puddle of drool equal to his body weight. Both of them smiled a big, stupid grin.  
  
'DEAR GOD, PLEASE LET THERE BE MORE DIGIDESTINED THAN THIS!!' Elecmon thought to himself. The digital world would never be saved at this rate.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"GAAH!!" She shouted, as she fell ever downward. Couldn't that rift have taken her to a better location than 500 feet in the air!?...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ha, looks like elecmon's prayers have been answered. Rather comical chapter. You may wonder if you have read my bio where Steve is coming in. Of course, you probably haven't wondered, as you probably aren't as stupid as me. You know what? If you're as stupid as me... You'll find out where he comes in next chapter. WHO IS THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED!? ARE THERE MORE DIGIDESTINED!? Tune in next time and find... Dear lord, this gets boring fast. How the hell do announcers do this every week!?  
  
P.S. It wasn't a popcorn kernel. It was my tooth. I found that out after trying to get it out with a screwdriver. Well I kept finding them in my teeth earlier today, so... maybe a screwdriver wasn't the best approach. Meh. Seriously, IS anyone as stupid as me!?  
  
-Aishi 


End file.
